


Breathe

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Lowercase, M/M, Metaphors, Poetry, idk lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:04:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and they were never on the same page<br/>always half a world away</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

the sun loved the moon so much  
that he would die every single night  
so that the moon could breathe

the sun loved the moon so much  
that he would die time and time again  
just so the moon could be happy

but  
the sun wasnt the only one in love

the moon loved the sun so much  
that he would follow the suns light  
every single day  
but when he got close  
the sun would die  
and the moon would never know  
that it was for him  
and the moon would never touch  
the sun

the moon loved the sun  
and the sun loved the moon  
but they could never be together

not truly

**Author's Note:**

> tfw 12 year olds take over your life


End file.
